Return of a Father
by Yami Lobo Schwarz
Summary: No plot for right now. Auron comes back and Paine reveals something that she has kept hidden from everyone. Warning: Some OOC due to events! You have been warned!
1. Prologue: Man from the Beach

Of course I don't own the copyright for the Final Fantasy games (although I do own some of the games) if I did; Auron would get a lot more credit. I really agree with that one dude, it's as much Auron's story as Tidus' (look in the interview section of the Final Fantasy X Official Guide). Now, TO THE FANFICMOBILE!!   
  
Sesshômaru: Thanks to YOU it's got a flat. It's gonna take a while to fix. You'll have to do it by hand.  
  
YLS: That sucks. Oh well, guess I'll have to use that Lamborghini Diablo you're working on grins evilly  
  
Sesshie: Kuso. You win. I'll hurry.  
  
15 minutes later, moing  
  
Sesshie: drives up in to YLS in the FFM. The FFM is bouncing up and down coz of the hydraulics Done.  
  
YLS: Good work, Oniichan!  
  
Sesshie: Wench's gonna kill me…  
  
YLS: I love you to.  
  
Sesshie: Get in the frigging car.  
  
YLS: TO THE FANFICMOBILE!! hops in BTW, my bro, Mr.619 has a FFX story up called 'Memories' read it so he doesn't try to use the F-5 on me.  
  
Sesshie: eyes flashing Who is this brother!?  
  
YLS: Call the mob-  
  
Sesshie snaps his fingers. Everything goes black. Then, Sesshie appears in a tux surrounded by YLS (on his shoulder) , Kurama, Hiei, Wolfwood, Vash, Yang, Yin, Miroku and InuYasha; all of which also have tuxedos and Tommy guns (you know, the whole Mafia bit, although Yin and YLS are wearing a women's style thing)  
  
Sesshie: a la Scarface Let's let this guy say hello to my li'l friend. Floor it Veg.  
  
Vegeta puts the pedal to the metal and they drive away  
  
----------------------------  
  
Line of moogles doing the cancan: Prologue!  
  
Black boots dug into the soft sand of Besaid Island. The summer breeze pushed back a red coat and graying hair. The sun glinted on a pair of sunglasses as a figure made its way towards the small village.  
  
A flamed-head man poked his head out of a yurt. An Al Bhed teenager was nearly exploding from excitement. "So?" She jumped up and down, "What is it, Dad?"  
  
The blitzer could contain his excitement any no longer. "IT'S A BOY!!"   
  
The thief started rambling joyously in her native language. A gunner smiled at the man. "That's great, Wakka."  
  
"It's gonna be great, Yuna; it's gonna be me, my boy, and a blitzball, ya?"  
  
A gothic warrior smirked. "Let's just hope the kid doesn't inherit his father's hair."  
  
"Paine, you're so cruel!" The Al Bhed laughed.  
  
Wakka tried his best to look peeved at her comment but he failed miserably. He whooped and ducked his head back into the yurt. "Something wrong?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I thought I sensed something…" Paine mumbled then shook her head, "Nah. It wasn't anything."  
  
"Oh…okay."  
  
"Hey we'd better get inside before the entire island comes to congratulate Wakka and Lulu." The first girl said.  
  
"That's your first good idea, Rikku." Paine said jokingly.  
  
"You're still as cruel as ever!"  
  
The three sphere hunters entered the yurt just as a man in a red coat reached the edge of the village. "Here of all places." A gruff voice said, "This will only make things more difficult…" 


	2. Chapter 1: The Disagreement

YLS sitting on a chocobo: Do I really have to do a disclaimer?  
  
Sesshômaru standing on a cactuar: Yes.  
  
YLS: I don't have the copyright for the FF games.  
  
Sesshie: Good, now let's go before the $%#in' cactuar uses 10,000 needles.  
  
YLS: Right!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Line of tonberries doing the Macarena: Chapter 1-The Disagreement!  
  
Lulu was satisfied that it was her friends surrounding her and not just the inhabitants of the island. "Brother isn't gonna be so happy when he finds out we ditched that sphere in Djose." Paine commented.  
  
"So what? Shinra said he'd cover up for us." Rikku shrugged.  
  
Wakka put his hand on Lulu's shoulder. The mage smoothed the hair of the baby that was resting in her arms. "He has his father's hair as expected."  
  
"But his mother's eyes. Kinda creepy though, ya?"  
  
"I think the first thing I'll teach him is Fire."  
  
"Ouch. That burns." He chuckled, "But Thunder would come in handy when he starts playing blitzball, eh?"  
  
Lulu ignored him and gazed down at the baby warmly. She looked up and saw a man standing at the door of the yurt. "I-It can not be-"  
  
"No way…"  
  
"A-Auron…" Yuna stuttered, "We thought you were…d-dead…"  
  
"YAAY! AURON'S BACK!!" Rikku gave the warrior a hug.  
  
Chibi Mode  
  
Auron: … sweatdrop  
  
Rikku: cat mode Yay! Auron! Auron! Auron! Auron!   
  
Yuna: blushing Um…  
  
Auron: vein …  
  
Rikku: still in cat mode, blushes Sorry about that  
  
Auron: sweatdrop again …  
  
Paine: dark in a corner with those little spirit things floating around her head …flames appear and a light flashes  
  
Yuna: sigh  
  
Out of Chibi Mode  
  
"What brings you here?" Lulu inquired.  
  
"Business." He said monotonous.  
  
She nodded and said nothing more. Paine, however, acted quite the opposite. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"My duty-"  
  
"AND WHAT IS YOUR DUTY, HUH!? I REALLY FEEL LIKE KICKING YOUR ASS-!!"  
  
It was Wakka's turn to go berserk. "YOU MIGHT WANNA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND MY KID, YA!? IF YOU GONNA FIGHT, TAKE IT OUTSIDE!!" He jabbed a finger at the door.  
  
Yuna and Rikku scurried outside, terrified of the side that Wakka had hidden from them all of that time. Auron held the flap open for Paine and she pushed right past him. "What the hell are you doing here!?"  
  
"I take care of my mistakes-"  
  
"SO I WAS JUST A MISTAKE!? JUST ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR MISTAKES!?!?"  
  
"Paine-" Yuna started.  
  
"…" Auron said nothing  
  
"So now you're gonna be the silent guy again? I won't take it from you any more!"  
  
Rikku rocked back and forth on her feet. "Um…would you mind telling us what's going on?"  
  
Paine panted and turned to glare at Rikku. "This man-that you call 'Auron'-is my-"  
  
Conga line of different colored flan: To be continued  
  
----------------------------  
  
YLS: pops gum Don't people hate it when you do cliffhangers?  
  
Sesshie: still in Mafia Mode Yeah, well I'll take care of anybody dat flames you…personally. Ay Fox-  
  
Kurama, who was polishing a pair of revolvers, turns to look at Sesshie  
  
Sesshie: Get me a pack o' smokes.  
  
Kurama nods, disappears, then returns with a box of cigarettes. Sesshie takes out a lighter and takes a hit  
  
Sesshie: Man dat's good.  
  
YLS: Aren't cigarettes bad for your lungs?  
  
Sesshie: I'm a mother $%#in' youkai, does it make a difference?  
  
YLS: eyes go shiny If I start cryin' coz of that smoke, you're gonna regret it…  
  
Sesshie: Ay Fox, put out the $%#in' cig.  
  
YLS: Review and we'll update. Flame and you'll see a black car passing by your house every afternoon at 12 on the dot.  
  
Sesshie: Now let's get the $%# outta here; we gotta kill this 'Kuwabara' person. He's tryin' to romance one of my guy's girl.  
  
YLS: cocks rifle I'ma shoot me a raccoon and I'ma shoot 'im good n' dead. LOCK N' LOAD MEN!!  
  
Bishies shove bullets into and cock various guns while jumping in one of three black cars  
  
YLS: Review or we'll see you around 7 tomorrow night. 


	3. Chapter 2: Light of a Father's Love

YLS: That Kuwabara guy never saw it comin'  
  
Sesshômaru: takes a sip of wine Now, don't you go tellin' everybody what we've been doin', a'ight.  
  
YLS: nods Okie-dokey!  
  
Sesshie: shivers Don't say dat $%#in' word again.  
  
YLS: Whatever, TO THE FANFICMOBILE!!  
  
----------------------------  
  
Bahamut: CHAPTER 2-A FATHER'S LOVE!! Was that right?  
  
Ifrit: Yup. Let's see…where we left off…Wakka and Lulu's kid was born, Auron had come back, Paine was yelling at him, and everything was confusing. What was the last thing said?  
  
Valefor: Paine said perfect imitation of Paine 'This man-that you call "Auron"-is my-'  
  
Shiva: Perfect. Now sit back and enjoy the show. And Bahamut, you'd better share your chocolate covered moogles this time glares menacingly  
  
"-father!" She continued glaring at Auron.  
  
Yuna gasped and Rikku covered her mouth. "H-how-?"  
  
"Ask him!" Paine grasped the hilt of her sword.  
  
Auron's eyes flashed. "You want to kill me."  
  
"I despise you worse than fiends!"  
  
"Now I know how Jecht feels." He muttered, "Follow me."  
  
He began to walk down to the beach but then turned his head to look at Yuna and Rikku. "Not you two."  
  
The thief and the ex-summoner watched anxiously as the two warriors disappeared. "I hope they come back unharmed." Yuna whispered to herself.  
  
An hour later, a red figure appeared. Yuna and Rikku raced to it. Sure enough, it was Auron. But Yuna could tell something was wrong. "Where is Paine?" She asked.  
  
He didn't answer, but held up Murasume. The blade was covered in blood. Rikku gasped. "Why did you do that!?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"YOU KILLED PAINE!!"  
  
Yuna snapped back into reality. "If you killed Paine you can't be the real Auron. It's a trick, Rikku, maybe even a fiend in disguise!"  
  
The thief attempted to slash at him but he blocked with Murasume. Yuna used pot shot a few times but to no avail. "Use trigger happy! That should get 'im!" The Al Bhed shouted.  
  
The gunner nodded and aimed at the faker. "This is for Paine!"  
  
She pulled the trigger faster than she had even done. Dust surrounded the faker for minutes. "You got him-by Yevon!"  
  
The dust cleared and revealed the faker. He was alive! Paine was in front of him holding up her sword. The bullets were now engraved in her sword. The first thing the other Gullwings noticed was the gash that ran from her mid-thigh to the bottom of her shin. "Curaga." Auron said.  
  
Yuna nodded and cast the spell on her friend. "What happened!?" Rikku said.  
  
"Fiends." Auron declared grimly, "She thought she could take on five chocobo eaters at once. They got her before I could come."  
  
"Shooting Star?" Yuna inquired.  
  
He nodded slightly. "It is a shame that Bushido has died."  
  
The tawny eyes behind the sunglasses gleamed with an unfamiliar light. He slid his arm under Paine's and supported her just as she fainted. 


End file.
